Frozen 2 The Movie
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Two years after The Great Thaw, peace has returned to Arendelle, the sisters known as Anna and Elsa have reforged their bond while Anna prepares to marry her love Kristoff. But then a storm hits and with it, brings a young teenage boy who has a special connection to the two sisters. Now these three heroes and their friends must unite to find a mysterious gem and save the kingdom.
1. Recap

**Frozen 2 The Movie**

**Chapter 1**

**Recap:** At an early age, young Elsa was born a magical gift that allowed her to create and control ice and snow, creating winter wonderlands, beautiful ice sculptures, and eventually… talking snowmen. She and her younger sister Anna were very close when they were younger and often used the ballroom as their own personal playground thanks to Elsa's ice powers. But one night, there was an incident and Elsa's power nearly killed Anna forcing their parents to consult with the trolls and remove all traces of Elsa's power from Anna's memory. Fearful of what her power could do to others, Elsa lived in isolation for most of her life, even after her and Anna's parents passed away. When the kingdom finally opened its gates and Elsa was crowned Queen, due to her being the oldest, her powers were revealed to all during a fight with Anna, forcing the new Queen to flee but not before setting off an eternal winter that left all of Arendelle frozen. In response to this, Princess Anna set off to retrieve her, leaving her new fiancé, who was the general cause of Anna and Elsa's fight, in charge. She soon gained the help of a ice seller Kristoff, the reindeer Sven and the talking snowman Olaf but when she finally reached her sister's ice castle another fight broke out and Anna's heart was accidently frozen, endangering her life. Learning that only an act of true love can thaw her heart Anna and her allies race back to Arendelle to get her fiancé Hans to kiss her. But Anna was betrayed by Hans, Elsa captured and scheduled to be executed and all hope lost. Until Anna manages to save Elsa before freezing, which proved to be an act of true and pure love, saving her life. Now knowing that love can help her control her powers Elsa unfroze Arendelle and saved the kingdom. After which Elsa gained acceptance from her subjects, Arendelle cut off ties to Weselton, whose Duke tried to kill Elsa out of fear and Hans was returned to the Southern Isles to face judgement and finally Elsa and Anna regained their bond while Kristoff entered a relationship with Anna herself and all was well. But soon… they'll discover that there was something else that their parents never told them before they died and that not everyone has a happy ending… after all… while secrets may have a cost, as they all soon learned… the truth does to.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is simply a catch up chapter to remind everyone of what occured last time. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Or at least I'll try.**


	2. Current State of Arendelle

**Chapter 2**

In the city of Arendelle, things couldn't be warmer, or sunnier and after two years the whole kingdom was at peace, following the great thaw and the start of the reign of the Snow Queen Elsa.

Throughout he kingdom people were walking around and minding their own business as they went about their everyday routines with big smiles on their faces as they talked amongst themselves. Several children race down the pathway laughing as they played their games while the animals sniffed the beautiful and recently bloomed floors and sighed blissfully.

All in all everything was peaceful and everyone had already accepted Elsa for who and what she was and loved her for it.

As for the now twenty-three year old Queen herself, she still spent most of her time in the castle but also sometimes went outside and used her power to entertain and dazzle her subjects nonstop. At the moment, she was standing on the tallest tower of the castle and leaning over the railing looking somewhat bored.

While everything was peaceful in her kingdom Elsa gazed out toward the horizon looking bored as she continued to lead against the railing of the balcony.

As she continued to look outward with a thoughtful look in her eye, she idly floated a marble sized snowball between the fingers of her left hand, a smile on the corner of her lips at the joy of not having to hide anymore. She stopped and looked down as the sound of laughter seemed to be coming from the courtyard below.

Just as Anna had been trying to make up for lost time with her by spending as much time as she could with her, so too did Anna seem to want to make up for all the time lost in the world. Right now, she was doing that by playing with the local children in the courtyard.

There seemed to be a dozen children in the courtyard, all of them chasing a laughing and now twenty-year old Anna. She stood and admired her sister's dexterity as she flipped, spun, and jumped out of the reach of delighted children. It was only till the pack of children split up were they able to corner Anna and dog pile her. Several shrieks of laughter later, and Anna was able to pull herself free and waved goodbye to the children who chased each other back to town. Elsa smiled, as she knew where Anna was going to next.

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later, a flushed and sweaty Anna was near the front doors of the castle panting a bit as Elsa approached her smiling.

"Did you have fun?" Elsa asked her sister innocently. Anna laughed and darted forward to grab Elsa's hands and twirled both of them around.

"Oh Elsa! You bet I did! All those happy faces, the laughter… oh it was amazing!" she exclaimed. "Why couldn't we have always lived like this?"

Instantly she stopped twirling them and the light faded from her eyes when she realized what she just said. "I mean... umm... I didn't... I'll shut up now," she stuttered.

Elsa giggled a bit. "It's ok Anna, I understand," she assured her before sighing. "It's just so nice to finally be in hiding anymore…"

"Yeah, hard to believe we managed to get everyone used to it in under two years huh?" Anna remarked.

"Yeah, it is." Elsa agreed. "I only wish I had known the secret to controlling my powers long ago…"

"Oh come on, Elsa, you can't blame yourself." Anna tried to assure her.

"Maybe… maybe I already knew… when I was little… but after I…" Elsa said, before her voice trailed off on a sad note.

"Elsa… the trolls… they gave me back my memory of those days." Anna admitted. Her older sister turned to her surprised. "They told me about what happened… and I'm sorry."

"What? Anna, what do _you_ have to be sorry for?_ I'm_ the one who did that to you, simple as that." Elsa tried to tell her sister.

"It was an accident. And it wouldn't have happened if I had just stopped moving so much and listened to you… I never should have woken you up in the first place…" Anna said, full of guilt. "Everything's that happened to us… that's happened to _you_… it's all my fault."

Anna turned away with a guilty expression while her older sister approached her and put her hands on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh Anna… you shouldn't blame yourself, this was my fault as well." Elsa told her. "I couldn't control my powers back then and you got hurt, so I am to blame as well, simple as that."

"But I…" Anna began.

"No Anna, I told you not to blame yourself for something you had no control over." Elsa said, sternly. "Listen, you cannot change something that can't be changed. The past is the past and we _both_ must stop dwelling on it and look to the future."

"I know but… I still feel responsible." Anna admitted.

Elsa sighed before stepping back and speaking with a small smile. "Anna listen," she said as her younger sister turned to her. "Our story may not have such a happy beginning but look at how it all turned out in the end; the kingdom is at peace and the gates are open for good, you have Kristoff, Olaf and Sven by your side and I no longer have to hide who and what I am anymore. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Anna sighed, with a look on her face that said that her sister was completely right. "Yeah… I guess it does," she smiled. "Thank you, Elsa."

"Always here to help." Elsa nodded. "After all… you're the only family I have."

Anna nodded sadly as they both turned to the covered up picture of their parents, who died out at sea nearly five years ago

"You think they would be proud of us?" The Snow Queen wondered.

"I _know_ they would be." Anna nodded with an encouraging smile, which her sister returned. Then Anna frowned hugged her sister gently as the two sisters both embraced in a sad hug. Anna then spoke with tears in her eyes. "I miss them…"

"I know Anna… I do to." Her older sister nodded.

The two of them stood before their parents sadly as they both comforted each other and held each other close till they finally stepped back.

"So anyways…" Elsa said, attempting to change the subject. "How are things going with Kristoff?"

"Oh, great! He says he has a really romantic date planned out for us." Anna replied. "Could be good, could be lame, stay tuned."

"Well I'm just glad you found someone who makes you happy." Elsa smiled.

"Thanks. And I'm sure_ you'll_ find someone who makes _you_ happy too someday." Anna assured her.

"You think so?" Elsa asked, hopefully.

"Come on, when have I ever been wrong?" Anna inquired with a confident face and folded arms.

"Well…" The queen began."

"Sorry, don't answer that. Speaking of making people happy… where's Olaf?" Anna inquired. They both looked around for the little snowman but couldn't see him anywhere until they then heard a little cry coming from the hallway.

They turned and saw a laughing Olaf the snowman entered with Sven the reindeer chasing after him and his own personal flurry still over his head. He seemed to be holding a tasty looking treat in his woody branch hands and waved it around playfully as Sven tried to take a bite out of it, only for Olaf to pull it away.

"Come on, Sven! Get the tasty looking and somewhat disgusting treat!" Olaf called out with a laugh as they ran all over the room not noticing the two royal figures close by. Until Olaf's head ends up turning the other way around after Sven knocked it back. "Oh! Hey, guys! How's it going?"

The girls laughed a bit as the two continued their antics, seemingly believing that they weren't even in the room.

"Hey Olaf! Uh… what are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Oh me and Sven are playing tag and I think it gets Sven more motivated when he's trying to kiss something that looks like my nose!" The snowman said as he waved the carrot in the air again and pulls it away playfully before Sven could bite it.

"Well, be careful, ok little guy?" Elsa told him. "Don't want you getting hurt."

"Aw, don't worry, I never get hurt!" Olaf stated, happily as he unknowing leaned against a suit of armor and caused to collapse on him after he added a little too much pressure. The two royal sisters winced a bit before Olaf popped up with a helmet on his head. "I'm ok, guys!"

"Uh… hey Olaf?" Anna asked.

"Yeah?" The snowman asked.

"Do you know where Kristoff is?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well… can you take me to him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why, she wants to know what Kristoff has planned for her today." Elsa said.

"He has a plan?" The snowman inquired. The Snow Queen nodded. "Hmm… you know, I think he mentioned something like to me earlier… something important… something life changing… something he specifically told me not to tell you or else he'd melt me. Ooh! I know what it was! Its…"

Anna quickly stopped him before he could finish. "Whoa there, Olaf! Let's this be a surprise, ok?"

"But I thought you wanted to know."

"Yeah, but now I think it's better if I let him surprise me."

"Good idea." Elsa nodded. "Otherwise then it wouldn't be a surprise."

The snowman gasped sharply. "Your right! The surprise would be gone!" Olaf realized. "And really? Who wants that? Whoo! It be worse than yellow snow and you do _not_ want to be the same room as yellow snow? Am I right?"

Sven just nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Anna, your secret's safe with me!" The little guy promised. "I promise I won't tell Kristoff that we've been talking about him and his secret at all!"

Just then, Arendelle's official ice master and deliver AKA the now twenty-three year old Kristoff Bjorgman walked into the room, whom Sven greeted warmly.

"Hey, boy! Good to see you" he said, happily. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Your secret." Olaf then blurted out, the sisters and Sven gave him an annoyed glare. "Oops…"

"You told her!?" Kristoff exclaimed.

"No! Just that you had a secret, and you were waiting for the right and that you were going to…" Olaf began before Kristoff quickly covered his mouth.

"Uh… hey Anna, what you say we get started on our little 'romantic picnic', huh?" he asked.

"Sure! I'm up for it!" The Princess said as she walked arms and locked arms with him.

"Then let's go." Kristoff smiled as he and Anna walked off with Kristoff holding something in his other hand.

Elsa turned to Olaf, folded her arms and gave him an amused smiled plus a raised brow, while Sven just continued to glare at him.

"What? At least they're having a romantic moment right?" The snowman said.

"Yes… and best of all… the kingdom is at peace and everyone is happy, especially Anna." Elsa said, warmly. "Olaf… I think the worst is finally behind us."

"Yeah… Olaf sighed. "So you want to play catch the carrot with us?"

"A little later, just got to take care of a few things first." Elsa assured him as she began to leave.

"Ok!" Olaf cried. "Come on Sven! Catch the carrot!"

Olaf then began to run off with the carrot he was holding in his stick hands trailing behind, Sven panted and licked his lips as he chased after it.

Little did Elsa know that 'the worse' had not arrived just yet and everything that came before was merely a foreshadowing of the dark times that were still to come. A upcoming danger was coming… _darkness_ was coming.


	3. A Storm is Coming

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, while Arendelle was enjoying its long desired peace in what seemed like forever, something else was occurring, far out in the raging seas.

As the furious waves raged on and the ominous thunder-cloud above continued to rumble with thunder and emit streaks of lightning very few seconds. Something big began to make its way through the thick blanket of fog. Something that would give anyone a feeling of dread if they looked at it too long.

It appeared to be a warship with large three-masted tattered black sails that were as dark as a night and it had a soot colored hull that gave it a bulky yet threatening appearance. The ship was 220 feet long and 32 feet wide with room for 350 tons of coal. It's hull was also heavily armored with plates and didn't look that easy to sink it all, it also had multiple weapons and cannons ready to go, several spiked accessories and a skull mounted on the front of it. All in all the ship had a very mean look to it and seemed to be built solely for combat.

The rough waves hit and brushed against the thick hull of the ship over and over but it didn't seem to bother or slow it down one bit. It was still too foggy to see just who was driving it at the time, but whoever it was, he or she or they were headed straight for a large and rocky piece of land.

The giant ship stopped as soon as it hit the rocky surface of the land, but no matter how hard the rocks were, they did little to scratch it up, though it did cause to stop.

Then someone big and burly jumped off the ship and landed on the ground below, creating a small tremor. He emitted a low growl as his eyes narrowed while he proceeded forward, his large boots making a loud 'thud' with each step he took.

As he proceeded forward down the path, the raging winds blew fiercely past him, almost like the hurricane, but it did little to slow him down. The sky was dark, gray and full of thunder clouds. Flashes of lightning went off every few minutes, revealing only brief glimpse of a giant and dark figure walking past all the strange rocky formations. The storm around him was small, isolated, but nothing to really worry about.

* * *

The big man soon arrived at a somewhat large and clear area filled with large rocky spikes surrounding it. The stranger looked around. He seemed to be expecting someone, but there was no one there, in fact there didn't seem to be any life anywhere within sight, just the dark rocks and a strong breeze blowing away the little pebbles away. The man quickly grew impatience and let out a loud yell.

"_VIKTOR!"_

His yelled echoed all over the island he stood on and seemed to travel to a great degree before it finally faded like the wind.

Just then he caught sight of someone running and fumbling towards him in the distance. Along the way, the short little man tripped and fell into something wet, evident by a small splash. The big one just growled, looking more impatient than ever. Eventually the man reached the round halo shaped circle the one on the ship was standing in.

The little man was short, obese, mustachioed and worn down clothing. He fell to his knees in front of the big man and panted while he tried to catch his breath. He then looked up towards the giant of a man, another lightning flash revealed his appearance fully this time.

The man was instead, massive, muscular and burly, easily dwarfing the little man that kneeled before him. He had a scar on his right cheek, and he sports long and greasy black hair that went way over his shoulders and a long black beard that reached halfway down his chest. He wore a helmet with long spiked horns, he had metal, armored shoulder pads with spikes. He also has arm bands, with metal studs on the left one and with metal spikes on the right one. A silver and black chest plate with a long black cape with fur along the edges attached, black shorts and large black boots The fierce determination and anger in his coal-black eyes was clear. His name was Koll, the Viking.

The little man gulped as the big one above him continued to glare down at him, angrily.

"Gunn." The big man known as Koll finally spoke.

"Y-yes, m-my lord?" The little man known as Gunn finally asked.

"You… are _late_." he growled.

"A thousand pardons oh patient one." Gunn said.

"You have it?" Koll asked.

"I had to slit a few throats… but I got it!" Gunn declared as he took out a small round orb from his robes and held it out. The big one attempts to take it but Gunn held it away. "Ah, ah, ah, the treasure…"

Gunn was then grabbed by the collar and forcefully held up so the big man could look him straight in the eyes, which frightened him greatly.

"I said you were _late_. You know how I don't like to be kept _waiting_." Koll reminded Gunn in a dark tone. "There will be no reward for you."

"But… but… but that's not your deal! I give you the orb, you give me treasure! _That's_ our deal!" Gunn pointed out, as he tried to figure a way out of the situation he was in. The giant then began to choke him a little.

"That deal… just _expired_." The big man stated.

"I was afraid of that…" The obese man managed to squeak out.

"Now we have a new one…" Koll said before throwing Gunn into the ground hard and then stepping on him with his big boot, with any more effort it seemed that he could crush the little man like a bug if he wanted to and it really looked like he wanted to. "The orb… or your _life_."

"You… certainly drive a hard bargain mister Koll." Gunn admitted with a sheepish smile as he slowly held up the orb in his hand. "Here… take it. It's yours."

Koll actually seemed a bit pleased as he bent down and picked up the orb with his two giant fingers and got his foot off Gunn, allowing him to breathe once more.

"Excellent… the first step in destroying Arendelle is nearly complete." Koll mused as he held the orb in-between his fingers.

Gunn's ears perked up at this. "Arendelle?" he asked as he got up. "You mean the kingdom ruled by the legendary Snow Queen?"

"The very one." Koll confirmed.

"But… but why would you want to attack there? It's never done anyone any harm. Even _I_ wouldn't steal from there." Gunn confessed. "They're too nice!"

"_Wrong_." Koll growled, making Gunn flinch. "They _have_ committed wrongs… against _me_… The queen _and_ her sister's ancestors committed a crime against me that I cannot forgive. They _wronged _me. They took what was rightfully mine. _They denied it_! And the current heirs… they have no idea what they have done. But they will soon. And _I_ will make them pay… every last one of them!"

"You seem fairly certain that you will be able to do it…" Gunn observed. "You know how powerful the Queen is? Even if you _do_ attack Arendelle, she will fight."

"She will _lose_." Koll boasted as he began to walk off again.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Gunn questioned, alarmed.

"To put this orb to good use." The Viking answered as he continued down his current path, away from the clear circle and up a somewhat steep hill with large black spikes coming out of the ground.

He soon began to make his way up what appeared to be a winding staircase made of rocks that lead to the very top of the hill, he looked over the cliff with a steely gaze. Gunn saw this and scurried after him, trying to catch up to the imposing Viking.

"But… but you can't be serious!" Gunn said.

"I am." Koll stated, firmly.

"But power inside the orb… it may be too wild for you to control!" Gunn told him. "The dangers of unleashing it now, in his state, in his location… you don't know what it could do!"

"I don't care about the risks!" Koll bellowed, as he turned to the scared Gunn. "And I don't care what a weasel like _you_ has to say about it. I just want to make that family _pay_. _That_ is a promise and I intend to fulfil it!"

Koll raised the orb to the sky where it shot a beam of what appeared to be lightning into the already dark sky above him. After a little and after a short rumble something began to happen. The clouds began to spin slowly in the air, as if a hurricane was starting. The clouds then darkened even more, blackening the skies further, as the thunder continued to rumble even more. Then tiny drops of rain then began to drizzle, and then pour down hard, as it nearly began to flood the island they stood on, almost. And to make it even worse, the lightning became then more violent and loud as flashed all around them, making it sound like there was an angry dragon in the sky.

As this happened, Gunn shook in absolute fear while Koll smiled a bit, pleased by what was occurring, it was like he didn't even notice the raging thunder-storm he had created and enhanced to a monstrous degree.

"Yes… yes! Perfect! Time to give Arendelle the rude awakening it has been waiting for!" Koll declared.

Gunn rushed over to him. "Please! Stop! This is madness!" he pleaded. "Please Koll! Don't do this! I am a thief! Not a murderer! Don't make this my fault!"

Koll turned to him, looked quite fed up. "I find your constant prattling useless thief. Just as _you_ are now useless to _me_," he said as he grabbed Gunn by the throat again.

"No! Please, no!" Gunn begged as Koll turned and held him over the edge of the cliff he stood upon.

"Besides… you have only _yourself_ to blame, weren't it not for _you_ I never would have found this orb and with it, I will _finally_ get my revenge on Arendelle for causing me to be exiled, disgraced and condemned as a criminal! They will all pay! All of them! And really… surely you saw this coming."

"No… I didn't… I really didn't…" Gunn confessed.

"Too bad." Koll said, coldly as he quickly dropped Gunn, who screamed loudly as he fell down towards the raging seas below and soon was washed away and swallowed by the monster waves.

Above him Koll continued to stand over the cliff as lightning flashed near him and he stared towards the seemingly bright horizon up ahead. He also noticed the super storm he created was expanding and heading straight for the parts of the area that were all sunny and calm, including Arendelle, which was where it was headed for.

"Yes… a _storm_ is on the way Arendelle… Enjoy these final moments of peace." he mused while the storm around him raged on. "You'd all had best batten down the hatches because soon… your all gonna wonder how you could ever live so large… and leave so little for the rest of us…"

Koll smirked a bit as he watched the darkness slowly develop the light, not noticing that a lone vessel was being guided towards the kingdom as well thanks to the large waves that he created. It appeared that two things were headed for the kingdom now, one being a source of darkness and another being a currently unknown package, but whether this being would aid them or destroy them was up to the hands of fate themselves.

* * *

**Voices**

**Koll: Gerald Butler**

**Gunn: Charlie Adler**

**Author's Note: The Big Bad Koll was partially inspired by Alvin the Treacherous and his ship is a combination of the Black Pearl and the USS Vengeance.**


	4. Into the Storm

**Chapter 4**

At the same time, while Koll was unleashing his dark storm and sending it straight for Arendelle, it's ruler was busy sitting in a somewhat small room with books on the shelves and a desk for her to write on, judging by all the books and the portrait of the late king it seemed to be the library. As the clock ticked and tocked, Elsa just continued to write on the piece of paper in front of her and she looked greatly bored by it. When she finally finished she let out a deep sigh.

"Finally…" she said as she got up and walked over to her large shelf of books. All of which involved geometry. "Now to catch up on some reading."

She then began look through her books and find one she found interesting until suddenly, as she pulled out one of the many books, she heard something click.

"Huh?" she remarked, surprised.

Elsa was even more surprised when the bookcase somehow split in two and slowly divided itself. She backed away as the two bookcases separated and then revealed something behind them. It appeared to be a large and dusty old book rested on a little pedestal inside a large and wide red shelf. Elsa looked greatly shocked by this and wondered how she had been unable to notice this or even trigger it until now.

The Snow Queen then cautiously approached the old brown book. It seemed to have gold markings on it and a strange symbol on the front of it. She then reached out and took the book off its pedestal, half expecting something to happen yet nothing does, much to her relief. Elsa then stared at the book.

"What is this?" Elsa whispered to herself as she held the book in her hands and rubbed its dusty cover. She then rubbed the symbol on the front of it and suddenly it came back to her. "Father… this is _his_ symbol… this is his journal…"

Elsa then opened the book and as she flipped through the pages she saw strange markings on them, as if it was written in another language so that no one else could read it but him.

"What is this strange language?" she wondered. She then heard a knocking at the door which caught her by surprise. "Uh… yes?"

"Your majesty? It's me."

It was her servant Kai, she quickly began to hide the book under all her papers, though because she was in a hurry it wasn't very well.

"Uh… yes, one second, Kai." she said. After she thought she hid the book she turned towards the door and straightens up. "Alright. Come in."

Kai, her servant then entered the library with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Queen Elsa," he said.

"Kai." Elsa smiled with a nod.

"Everything alright?" The servant asked.

"Uh, yes, everything is fine." Elsa partially lied. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Well, we were wondering what kind of food we should serve to the French Dignitary during his next visit and we believe we should ask you about it first." Kai explained.

"Oh, of course." Elsa nodded. "Go right ahead."

Kai was about to speak when he noticed the not so hidden journal covered in papers on her desk behind her. His curiosity getting the better of him, he pointed at the journal.

"What is that?" Kai pointed out. Elsa saw that he was pointing at the book and her eyes widen.

"Oh, uh… nothing." Elsa denied.

"Elsa…" Kai said, a bit sternly. He knew he was speaking out of turn and that it would get him in trouble if talked sternly toward the Queen and call her by his first name, but he did it anyway.

Elsa sighed, knowing that she had been caught. "Fine… I was looking through my father's journal," she said as she revealed the book. "I found it behind the bookcase but it's written in… some kind of code… something I can't understand."

The young Queen handed the book to Kai who looked at it thoughtfully for some reason. Elsa could instantly detect a change in Kai the moment he held the book in his hands.

"Kai?" she spoke up. "Are you alright?"

"Uh… yes, it's… it's nothing." Kai assured her as he handed her back the journal. "I'm afraid I can't read it either, it appears whatever secret your father was trying to keep hidden, he kept it _very_ hidden."

"I see…" Elsa said a bit sadly. Feeling sympathetic, Kai then stepped a little closer to Elsa. He knew it was against protocol but he knew she needed to hear this.

"My Queen, I know it is not my place but… I know things have been difficult for you lately, what with your powers and parent's deaths and I know none of us in the castle talk much about them…" Kai began.

"It's alright Kai…" Elsa tried to assure him.

"No, it's not," he said, cutting her off. "I wish I could change that but I can't."

"So… what do _you_ think he wrote in this journal?" Elsa asked the servant.

"I am not sure… however…" Kai began, catching Elsa's attention. "There was a rumor… long ago… that the King _knew_ that you would receive your powers long before you were born."

Elsa gasped softly and gazed at the coded journal and then at the portrait of the man she had loved and admired for so long, then finally she looked at her servant hurt and studied him, weighing the information that was just imparted to her.

"W-Why would my father ever keep something like that from me?" Elsa questioned. "Why wouldn't he tell me about this journal?"

"Queen Elsa, please understand that while your father was a wise and just ruler, he was also a _very_ secretive man." Kai told her.

"Yes… I know." Elsa nodded, as she looked at the journal once more. "And I need to know what he wrote in this. Find someone who can decoded it as soon as you can, please."

The servant nodded. "As you wish my queen," he said before a serious look appeared on his face as he stepped closer again and closed the journal for her while placing his hand on top of hers.

"Just remember Elsa… secrets have a cost… as does the truth itself and neither of them are for free. Not now, not ever." Kai said, before he turned and left the library almost in an instant, closing the door and leaving Elsa looking very conflicted and confused as she stared at her father's encoded journal.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Arendelle, the talking snowman known as Olaf was currently merrily skipping around town, and the fields, enjoying summer with great glee. He then spotted a flower and smiled brightly.

"Ooh! Hello!" Olaf said to the flower before sniffing it and sighing. He then looked like he was about to sneeze but held his carrot nose to prevent it from flying. But unfortunately his head went flying off instead. The sound of his head grunting from afar was heard.

Just then a little kid ran up to his lonely body and placed his head back on his body.

"Whew! Thanks!" Olaf told the child, cheerfully.

"You're welcome!" The kid said as he ran off while Olaf put his nose back on. He then heard a bunch of other kids calling to him.

"Hey! Mister Olaf! Wanna play?" One kid asked.

"Sure!" Olaf agreed happily as he ran over to the kids laughing, and occasionally tripping and rolling, along the way. The kids also seemed to enjoy his presence, despite the fact that he was a talking snowman and laughed along with him.

"So, what are we playing?" he asked once he reached them.

"Keep away!" A girl chirped.

"One person stands in the middle and tries to catch the ball that the other guys are trying to well… keep away." A smart sounding kid explained.

"Sounds complicated… I love it!" Olaf cheered.

"Hey, so… are there any other friends of yours that want to play also?" A girl inquired.

"Uh… well I could get Sven! He _loves_ games!" Olaf said.

"No we meant other talking snow people, like you!" The boy said.

"Like… like me?" Olaf asked, surprised.

"Yeah!"

"Oh! But uh… there are no other talking snowman like me…" Olaf said, sounding sad for the first time in forever.

"Oh…" The boy said, sadly while the other kids lowered their heads.

"You kids go ahead and play, I'm going home." Olaf said, depressed as he began to walk away.

"You sure you don't want to play?" The smart kid inquired.

"Nah, just because I'm feeling blue doesn't mean _you all_ have to." The snowman said as he continued to tread off.

* * *

A little while later, Olaf was on top of the balcony's railing looking over the city with a lonely and sad look on his face. Then Sven appeared behind him and grunted to get his attention but the snowman didn't turn around.

Olaf sighed. "You know Sven, I know I should be happy, and I am! I get to enjoy summer, spend time with you, Anna, Kristoff and Elsa, spell flowers, run around and do everything snowmen do… _in summer_!" he said in a dramatic sing-song voice before becoming slightly depressed again. "But I kinda feel a bit lonely… it's not easy being the only snowman, you know?"

Sven nodded and grunted sympathetically as he comforted his frosty friend. Then Olaf was hit with an idea.

"Oh, I know!" Olaf cried as he got off the railing and turned to Sven. "I'll try to find Marshmallow!"

Sven grunted in surprise, once he heard the talking snowman's 'big plan' and then he shuddered when he remembered the giant evil snowman that tried to kill them when they went to talk to Elsa two years ago.

"Look, I know he's really grumpy and on the very tall North Mountain and all, but maybe he's changed!" Olaf suggested, optimistically. The reindeer just gave him a look that said 'Really?'. "What? It could happen! It has been two years."

The reindeer continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"Your right…" Olaf said, depressed. "I guess I am just the only _nice_ talking snowman around…"

Olaf leaned against the railing of the balcony once again sighing a depressed sigh before he spotted two familiar faces below him and Sven.

"Oh, hey! There's Kristoff and Anna! He's probably gonna tell her his big secret now!" Olaf realized. He then began waving and shouting. "Hi Kristoff! Have you asked Anna about…"

Sven quickly covered his mouth, but even though his voice was muffled the snowman continued talking, much to Sven's annoyance.

* * *

Below the young and happy couple were walking through the streets of Arendelle, holding hands, smiling at each other and pretty much enjoying each other's company.

Kristoff took a deep breath and sighed deeply. "Man, I love this time of year. Everything's so warm and bright..."

"Doesn't it affect your ice business?" Anna pointed out.

"Well yeah…" The big man admitted. "But right now all I care about it spending time with _you_."

"Aw!" Anna said, touched.

"Boy, hard to believe that just two years ago you were nearly wed to a guy you _just met_ that day." Kristoff remarked.

"Yeah, but you know I've come a long way since then and now I _know_ what love is." Anna stated, determined. "Plus it's also nice to imagine how much Hans is paying for his crimes right now."

"Big time." Kristoff agreed.

"So… what else you want to talk about?" Anna smiled up at him.

"Oh, um, well before we get to your little romantic meal… I wanted to ask you a few questions, you know to test the strength of our bond that we've built over the past two years," he said.

"Okay, shoot." she jested.

"What is my last name?" He began.

"Bjorgman." Anna replied quickly.

"What's my favorite food?"

"Carrots, especially when shared with Sven, which is a little… disgusting but that doesn't matter since he's also your best friend."

"Ok… good job!" Kristoff said, ignoring he 'disgusting' part. "What color are my eyes?"

"Light brown and _dreamy_." Anna smiled, flirtatiously.

Kristoff smiled back. "And what's my shoe size?"

She furrowed her gorgeous brow, hesitating for a moment. "Is it... eleven?" She cringed and squinted her shining blue eyes, but she was still spot-on.

Kristoff nodded. "Ok, one last question." He stepped down a few steps, and knelt in front of Anna, much to her confusion, he reaches inside his pocket with one hand, and the other taking her hand. Kristoff extracted the pounded iron ring from his pocket. Anna's eyes began to widen. "Will you marry me?"

Anna gasped sharply and after a few moments, her eyes began to tear up as she smiled a wide smile. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes! Of course it's yes!" she cried as she hugged Kristoff tightly as he twirled her around.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear you say that." Kristoff smiled.

"What? You thought I'd say 'no' you big goof?" Anna smirked with an elbow nudged.

Kristoff shook his head, smiling. "Never for a second."

"Good." Anna said as she and Kristoff hugged once again. The big man sighed.

"I'm telling you… _nothing_ can ruin this moment…" Kristoff smiled. Just then he, Anna, along with Elsa, Olaf and Sven, who were looking out of the castle at the moment, plus the citizens of Arendelle saw something that caused them all to start worrying and looking concerned. It appeared to be a pitch black thunder cloud that was slowly covering up the blue skies and bringing with it rumbling thunder and flashes of lightning.

"Except _that_…" The ice master remarked.

The rumbling thunder also caught the attention of the Queen herself. She stepped out on to the balcony and looked up towards the dark cloud along with Olaf and Sven by her side. Though Anna was the only one among them that didn't seem to bothered by it.

"What? A storm cloud? What's the big deal about _that?_" Anna asked, before a large amount of wind began to blow in their direction, practically pushing them back a few feet.

"Uh… no problem! It's just a little breeze!" The Princess said, trying to stay optimistic.

"Are you serious!?" Kristoff exclaimed as the storm began to pick up.

The rain hit the ground so hard that pieces of earth flew up in the wind and was blown away, lightning could be seen constantly and thunder its noise more than three church organ on Christmas night, the wind was so powerful that the wagons were flying all over the place, houses were beginning to get destroyed or simply removed thanks to the storm.

Bolts of lightning then came down and struck the ground hard and fast, one violent explosion after the other And while some people managed to get out of the way and flee from the lightning bolts before they hit many other people were also sent flying, including members of the castle guard, the ones who protected Arendelle and the Queen from harm and now they were getting taken out one by one.

Rain also began luring in buckets, and soon you couldn't see anything more than few paces in front of you.

People began to scream and panic as the storm continued. They struggled to fight against the harsh winds, torrential rain and incoming bolts of lightning that were striking the ground every few seconds.

Eventually Elsa emerged from the recently opened castle gates with Gerda and Kai following and attempting to stop her.

"Queen Elsa, please get back to castle!" Gerda pleaded.

"Yes, please your majesty, it's too dangerous!" Kai added.

"Not for me." Elsa said, coolly as she continued to walk forward.

Once she got outside she quickly began using her ice powers to freeze many of the incoming carts, sleighs, stands and other objects that were about to collide with the people of Arendelle.

She also saw that a large house was about to fall on top of a group of them and instantly released a large blast of icy energy that froze the falling building instantly and kept it stuck so that it could not fall any further. The people of Arendelle each breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanks the Snow Queen for saving them.

"Everyone! Inside! Now!" Elsa cried, as she tried to get everyone in Arendelle to safety. "It's not safe to be out here! Go! Get to your homes right now!"

People then began to do as she said and raced for their homes, the ones whose homes were destroyed rushed into other people's house or ran through the gates of the castle looking for shelter/

"Come on, go!" Elsa cried, Olaf and Sven then arrived and also began to guide people to the castle as well.

"This way everybody last one's there's a yellow snowman!" Olaf cried while riding on Sven.

Close by, Anna and Kristoff were trying as hard as they could to get back to the caste but the wind and hard were making it difficult.

"Come on!" Kristoff cried, as he held on to Anna and struggled to move forward towards the castle "Keep moving!"

"I am!" Anna said, loudly. "Don't let go!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Kristoff assured her. "Now let's…"

Before Kristoff could finish another gust of air knocked him and Anna back a few feet and this in effect caused Anna's new wedding ring to fly right off her finger and into the harsh air, much to her horror.

"No!" Anna cried as the wind continued to send the ring flying off towards the sea and into the open air. "No! No…"

Kristoff quickly prevented his girlfriend from going any further and killing himself, "Come on, come on! We gotta move!"

He then began to forcefully pull her back to the castle while she continued to reach out for her ring which had vanished from sight.

Elsa then noticed Anna and Kristoff and gasped. "Anna!" she cried as he ran over and began to help her and Kristoff into the castle.

"Come on, let's get inside!" Kristoff said, loudly.

"Ok!" Elsa nodded as the three of them made their way towards the gates.

"Come on guys, hurry!" Olaf cried.

"What do you think we're doing?" Kristoff questioned annoyed as they passed.

"Uh…" Olaf began.

"Never mind." The big man grunted before he grabbed the little guys stick arms and pulled him in along with Sven and the girls.

* * *

The remaining guards then all made sure the gate was closed and slammed it shut, just as the Queen and her sister and their friends had returned inside. The other servants quickly put blankets on their shoulders to help them cool off, aside from Elsa who assured them that the cold didn't bother her, it never did anyway.

"Oh Queen Elsa, are you alright?" Gerda asked, worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Elsa assured her. She then turned to the others. "Ok, we should be safe inside the castle but let's make sure to keep all windows and doors sealed _shut_, ok?

They all nodded in agreement, aside from Anna who looked incredible depressed. Elsa began to approach her gently and concerned.

"Anna? What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

"No..." Anna sunk to the floor, rain and tears mingling on her face. "The ring," she sobbed. "It's gone..."

"Ring?" Elsa echoed, looking towards Kristoff.

"Long story short; I proposed, she said yes and the storm took her wing away. But uh, don't worry Anna, I can just make you another ring…" Kristoff tried to comfort her.

"It wasn't just a ring! It was our _wedding ring_!" Anna stated. "That ring that you gave me was a symbol of our love, the symbol of our future together. It wasn't just any ring ... it was _the _ring. I waited my whole life to find somebody who would get this wacky world view and care enough to give me the ring. And the first thing I do is go and lose it."

"Well, at least no one got hurt!" Olaf pointed out innocently before Anna glared at him angrily. "Well… not everybody anyway…"

Anna sighed deeply as she got up. "Well then… I'm gonna have to go out and find it!"

"No, Anna! It's too dangerous!" Elsa stated to her sister, firmly. "Until this storm passes no one can leave the castle."

"But I have go! I'm sure I can find it!" Anna insisted.

"Uh, hate to say this honey, but that storm points to you bring wrong," Kristoff told her.

"Boy, you sure are wrong a lot." Olaf remarked, not knowing it was an insult.

"I don't believe that. And I'm not coming back without that ring!" Anna said, firmly before stomping to the door.

"Anna…" Elsa began.

"Don't do that. Don't do that…" Kristoff warned her before she opened the gates only to be met with a large gust of wind before she closed it back up again looking completely frazzled.

"And… I'm wrong again," she finally said.

Everyone then let out a collective group sigh as they began to wait for the raging storm to pass, which continued to wreak havoc on their once peaceful home and create darkness for all to see.


	5. Meet Bard

**Chapter 5**

The storm continued to rage on all through the night, thunder and lightning roaring like a vicious dragon as everybody tried to sleep inside their homes while the rest took shelter inside the castle and attempted to wait out the storm outside. Eventually by the time it was morning, everything quieted down outside and folks could almost see daylight shining in through the cracks inside the sealed up castle.

In on the large rooms inside the castle, the servant known as Kai entered and found Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff and the others all sitting and waiting around inside, doing their own thing until Kai caught their attention.

"My Queen, Princess, and friends, I come with good news; we've checked outside and it appears that the storm is finally over!" Kai announced. Everyone seemed relieved to hear this and sighed.

"Well _that's_ good news! Isn't that right mini me?" Olaf asked an unknown person beside him. This caused everyone to turn to him looking greatly confused.

"Mini me?" Anna echoed.

Olaf then revealed a little snowman like puppet that was half his size and looked just like a regular snowman would. He then began talking through it.

"Hi everybody, I'm Mini Olaf and I also like warm hugs!"

Everybody just stared at Olaf and his little friend 'Mini-Olaf' looking a little bit disturbed.

"You like him? I made him last night so that I wouldn't feel so lonely about being the only talking snowman around." Olaf said. "And now I'm not!"

Olaf laughed as he began to play with his 'friend' while Elsa backed away a little closer to Anna.

"Um… Anna? What is going on?" Elsa asked her younger sister.

"Don't ask _me_. I'm the Princess who gets _everything_ wrong." Anna stated. "Why we have so many plates is a mystery to _me_."

"Your majesty, you should know that the storm took a heavy toll on the kingdom and many of the citizens homes were destroyed." Kai informed Elsa.

"Was anyone killed?" Elsa asked, worried.

"Thankfully not, though many of the guards were left seriously injured." Kai replied. "This leaves Arendelle very vulnerable."

"Ah, no worries the Snow Queen can just freeze anything that tries to attack us, simple." Kristoff shrugged.

"Kristoff! Elsa is _not_ a weapon." Anna scolded.

"Right… sorry…" Kristoff apologized.

"It's alright, at least it's… _somewhat_ better than being called a monster…" Elsa mused, a bit depressed.

"Oh Elsa, please don't be sad." Anna told her.

"Yeah, no one likes being sad! Not even Mini Me!" Olaf added, as his puppet nodded in confirmation.

"Queen Elsa, the people of Arendelle are scared and the first thing they need to see come out of the castle is their leader, _that_ is how important you are to them." Kai told her.

"See? People like you!" Anna pointed out.

"Well, alright." Elsa stated, confidently. "Let's go everyone."

"Ok! Come on Mini Me, let's go!" Olaf cheered. He then spoke through the puppet again. "Yeah, let's roll!"

Olaf laughed as he ran ahead of the other who still looked very much disturbed by Olaf's mental state at the moment.

"That guy needs help…" Kristoff muttered. Sven then grunted loudly, as if he was saying 'Oh yeah'.

* * *

The front gates of the castle soon opened up and as Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and their friends slowly stepped out one by one along with the townspeople that were taking shelter inside along with them they were shocked when they saw the current state of their home and kingdom.

The whole looked of a complete mess. The docks nearly smashed from the winds and tides that smashed at the docks. The homes and buildings that surrounded and made up Arendelle had all their windows smashed, sand and sea life scattered all over the sidewalks. The palace didn't look at all that well, as it looked like a garbage truck had dumped its entire contents in the castle plaza. in truth, the kingdom of Arendelle was a wreck.

"Oh my goodness… Arendelle…" Anna breathed.

"It's completely trashed…" Kristoff remarked.

"No…" Elsa said, with shock and horror written on her face.

They then notice, just outside the castle gates, actually directly in front of the open gates… was a fisherman's ship with a large bottom, a wrecked mast and cracks all over it. All in all the vessel was in pretty bad shape and not sea worth whatsoever.

"Wow! There's a whole ship wrecked near the castle?" Olaf exclaimed, amazed before he started talking through his little snowman puppet. "This day is starting to get _weird_…"

"Yeah… starting…" Anna said, slowly.

Kristoff leaned toward Anna. "We seriously need to get him another snow companion," he said.

"I'll talk to Elsa later." Anna whispered.

"Good, because he's starting to creep me out… more so then usual." The big man stated, with Sven nodding in agreement as well.

"People of Arendelle, I know we are all shaken and battered by the recent storm that has torn apart are beloved kingdom, many of our guards are in poor condition yes…. But there is no reason to panic everyone, Queen Elsa is alright, so we are in good hands." Kai assured everybody, which seemed to calm mostly everybody as they clapped and cheered for their Queen, who smiled brightly, touched by their admiration. "And with her friends by her side, I have no worries for our future."

Olaf's puppet then seemingly 'whispered' something to Olaf that made him laugh a little, which made Kai take it away in annoyance.

"Hey! He wasn't talking about _you_!" Olaf said.

Everyone's thought were immediately interrupted when they heard a loud creaking noise coming from the ship nearby them. They all turn towards it and listen closely, due to the constant creaking and shaking coming from it, it was almost as if something was alive inside it.

"Um, Kai? Did anybody think to check that vessel for survivors?" Elsa questioned.

"Well I…" Kai began.

"Oh come on Elsa, I'm sure there's no one in that thing!" Anna insisted.

Just then a hatch on the deck of the boat suddenly swung open and soon after that a young eighteen-year old boy poked his head out the hatch and looked around wide eyed. The people looked very surprised while Anna frowned to herself.

She then got Kristoff's attention. "Hey, if you find my crown; _take it_. I'm a _joke_," she grumbled.

The boy looked to be near Anna's height and was just a few inches shorter than Elsa. He possessed brown curly hair and gray eyes. His facial features seem to be mature though he still looks young for his age and resembled Anna in a way. He currently wore a pale red shirt, a long brown cloak with a hood attached, gray trousers and worn out black shoes

The boy's eyes lit up when he saw Elsa among the crowd. "Queen Elsa! It is a _great_ honor!" he said as he approached her.

"Um… thank you kind sir, and you are…?" she asked.

"Oh! Right! Bard. Bard's the name. Bard the fisherman if you will." The boy said. "I come from _way_ up North."

"It is very nice to meet you Bard." Elsa nodded.

"So… you mind telling us how you ended up sailing right into the castle?" Kristoff questioned, as he gazed at Bard's wrecked ship. "Because by the looks of your ship… it doesn't look like you're going anywhere."

"Well I was just sailing across the sea fishing and minding my own business until that storm hit and caused me to float all the way here and made me lose all my stuff." Bard explained. "Now with my ship beyond repair I humbly seek refuge in great kingdom of Arendelle."

Bard then dropped to his knees and bowed toward Elsa respectively.

"Well… I am very to hear about your ship, your belongings…" Elsa began.

"And your clothes." Anna cut in. "I just noticed your trousers look a little pinchy."

Bard shrugged in confirmation while everyone else gave her an odd look.

"Yeah, that's right. I know fashion!"

"Anyways… of course, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish." Elsa told Bard, warmly.

Bard then sprung up and started jumping and whooping for joy.

"Oh, thank _goodness!_" Bard exclaimed, relieved as he finally stood still. "Man, I've been rehearsing at speech for like _ten hours_. I mean if _you guys_ would have said 'no', I'd have nowhere to go. What to the Southern Isles? Heck, no! Those guys are _mean_!"

"And _definitely_ not Weselton!" Anna agreed. "Who'd want to dance with _their_ Duke anyway?"

"I'll say! I mean _thank you_ for covering up that shiny head we are _trying to eat_." Bard added while Anna nodded in agreement.

"Well, let me introduce to you to my family and friends." Elsa said, gesturing to Anna and the others. "This is my sister Anna, Princess of Arendelle and next in line for the throne."

"For now…" Anna added.

"Her fiancé Kristoff Bjorgman." Elsa continued. "Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliver."

"What? Oh come on, that's not a real thing." Bard said.

"Hey, sure it is!" Kristoff insisted. Sven grunted in agreement.

"You keep telling yourself that big guy. By the way, I take it this belongs to_ you_, Princess?" Bard questioned as he pulled out a certain ring that instantly brightened Anna up. "Tada!

"My ring!" she cried, happily. "You found my ring!"

"Yeah, it actually hit me in the face while I was sailing, figured it belonged to someone." Bard smirked as he handed the ring to Anna who happily put it back on her finger with a smile.

"Thank you," she said, gratefully and with tears in her eyes.

"No problem, well you got two wishes left, if you need me I'll be in the lamp." Bard joked.

"Anyways… the reindeer is Sven and the little guy is…" Elsa began before she and the others say Olaf running around chasing a butterfly.

"Hey! Friendly butterfly! Will you be my friend?" he asked, innocently. Bard looked at Olaf, shocked.

"Is that a talking snowman? That's a talking snowman." Bard said, stunned. He looked around and saw that everyone was watching Olaf calmly and amused and not freaking out at all. "Why isn't everybody flipping out over the fact that a snow man is walking around and _talking_?"

"Oh their used to be by now." Anna told him. "See Elsa built him and kinda brought him to life."

"Brought him to life? With those ice powers of yours?" Bard asked. Elsa looked a bit surprised by his knowledge of her powers. "Hey, don't act too surprised. A lot of folks saw you use those powers of your two years ago. You've become quite famous you know."

"Hey! Did they mention me? Am I famous?" Olaf asked, eagerly.

"No." Bard responded, a bit bluntly. Olaf winced and looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh…" Olaf said, dejectedly.

"Aw, don't worry little guy, here's something that'll cheer you up!" Bard said as he bent down and started waving his hand in front of his face up and down as he changed his expressions from happy to sad. "Happy! Sad… Happy! Sad… Happy! Sad…"

While Olaf giggled as he does this everyone then noticed a strange little mark on the back of Bard's neck. Bard turned and saw them staring at him strangely.

"What?" Bard then saw what they were staring at. "Oh yeah, my birthmark. Don't stare at it too long, it'll hypnotize you," he advised them in a joking manner. Kristoff then noticed that Olaf was staring at it and snapped his fingers to break his trance.

"Wait… that birthmark!" Kai realized.

"What?" Bard asked. "Is it growing bigger? Does it look good?"

"Not _that_. That birthmark… both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna have one just like that!" Gerda exclaimed.

"You have a birthmark? How come you never showed _me_?" Kristoff asked, surprised.

"Well… I'd show you but… you've all been through enough today…" Anna said, slowly.

Gerda then approached them all holding a portrait of Anna and Elsa when they were still toddlers and stood near Kai.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna… there is something you should know." Kai told them, seriously.

"We should know what?" Anna asked.

"What aren't you telling us, Kai?" Elsa added.

"Ooh! Is it a surprise? I love surprises! Almost as much as I love warm hugs!" Olaf chirped.

Gerda then took the portrait and to everyone surprise folded it, revealing a little boy right in the middle of the two girls, it looked like he was just a year old while Elsa and Anna were only six and three years old respectively. The two sisters looked greatly surprised by this while everybody around them gasped.

"Wait… who is _that_?" Anna asked, pointing at the little boy looking very confused, just like Elsa.

"Elsa, Anna, you two are the only heirs to the throne… there is a third and he's standing right in-between you both." Kai stated.

"What?" Elsa said, shocked.

Kristoff pointed to the stunned Bard. "Him?" he asked.

Bard pointed at himself also. "_Me_?"

Kai nodded. "Yes. The young fisherman known as Bard here… is your long lost brother," he said, shocking Elsa and Anna greatly.

"We have brother?" Anna asked, surprised. After Kai nodded in confirmation, Anna looked at Bard again and her face instantly brightened up as she hugged him tightly. "WE HAVE A BROTHER!?"

"Personal space…" Bard muttered, a bit uncomfortable as Anna continued to squeeze him tightly and looking very excited and happy.

Anna then released him. "Oh, sorry! I'm a hugger…"

"It's true." Everybody else said, nodding in confirmation.

"Ah, no problem! I like hugs! Just as long as a can breathe." Bard shrugged.

"Wow… you knew you had a younger brother?" Kristoff remarked, as he looked the kid over. "Although… he does kinda look like you…"

"I know, it's amazing!" Anna added, excited. "I've always wanted a younger sibling of my own, and now I do!"

"A younger sibling who can do _this_." Bard added before he took out three little balls and started juggling while whistling a cheery and funny tune, making everybody chuckle a little.

Elsa then approached her servant with a serious look. "Kai… did you know we had a younger brother?" she asked.

"Uh… yes, your majesty, I did, but I thought he was deceased." Kai admitted.

"Yes, it's true, he was lost in a storm like this seventeen-years ago." Gerda explained. "We looked everywhere but no find baby Bard!"

"Well… guess you didn't look _everywhere_ because… here he is." Anna said, glancing at Bard up and down, along with Sven as he continued to juggle like a clown.

"Your parents were devastated. So they made I a law that no was ever to speak of Bard again." Kai finished.

"Does this mean he's a Prince of Arendelle?" Kristoff asked.

"Not just a Prince… the _King_." Kai stated. Everyone instantly did a double take after he said this.

"The _what_?" Bard echoed, looking just as shocked as his two new sisters, this surprise causes him to drop his balls which bonk him on the head three times.

"Well because you are the King and Queen's first and only son, that makes you Arendelle's next king and rightful ruler." Gerda explained.

"He is!?" The two sisters exclaimed.

"I am?" Their brother added.

"You are." Kai confirmed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! _No way_, I'm no king! I'm a fisherman. I'm more of a jester than anything else. Hence my juggling balls and other practical joke knick-knacks and such." Bard said. "I mean why can't _she_ do it? She's the oldest. She knows more about it than me and I have no training."

"Plus isn't he a little young?" Kristoff added. Bard gestured to the big man gave Kai a look that said 'See?'.

"True, but that was only because we all thought you were gone, leaving Elsa the next in line." Kai told him. "But now that you have _returned_…"

"The throne of Arendelle now rests with _you_." Gerda finished, as everybody then turned their attention to the newcomer who exchanged worried glances with Elsa.

"All Hail King Bard!" One citizen cried.

"All Hail King Bard!" The rest of them cheered as well.

"Whoa! Hold up! Calm down everybody! This is a lot to take in for one day and I'm just happy to be alive… and juggle." Bard said. "Elsa is still the Queen here and for now and hopefully always… it will stay that way."

"Yeah, and let's just be happy that we have a new brother! Right Elsa?" Anna asked her older sister who looked a bit depressed.

"Yes… great…" Elsa said, slowly. She then turned towards the castle. "I need to be alone now…"

Elsa then began to walk towards the castle and soon after Olaf began to follow her.

"Hey! So do I! Let's do it together!" he said as he followed her while everybody watched her go sadly and sympathetically.

* * *

**Voices:**

**Bard: Jason Marsden **

**Author's Note: This parts of his chapter were partially inspired by the Pair of King's Episode 'The New King: Destiny's Child'**


End file.
